


Skintight Samus

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: One of my biweekly shorts - this one focusing on Samus Aran wearing skintight leather for her new mistress!





	Skintight Samus

Skintight Samus

Samus could barely breathe without being reminded of how tight her newest suit was. It felt like every breath meant allowing the straps to go a little tighter across her chest, and she worried if the laces at the back of her collar were simply waiting for an opportunity to tighten. The open nose and mouth of her leather catsuit were the only bits of flesh exposed on the bounty hunter, and as such they were the most sensitive when a finger lowered to briefly, softly touch across her lips.

“Well then...you weren’t that tough, were you?” A coy and cocky voice just barely reached Samus Aran through the tight grip of the leather suit; her ears comfortably pressed against the sides of her head. The person that had squeezed her into the suit had taken great care to do so delicately - what good was a present that wasn’t wrapped in the finest possible way, after all? For Samus, that meant every inch of her body was wrapped in that tight black leather, that her nipples were pressing fiercely against a material that seemed to pinch with every tiny breath, that her slit was steadily dampening the already slippery black that rode her lips and forced her into sporting a noticeable camel toe. Her arms were still locked behind her back, her ankles leashed together and her knees bent as she waited there - patiently, calmly, and almost completely encased in leather.

“I’ve seen that little blue outfit you’re so fond of slinking around in, so I’m going to assume that you can handle this for longer than most of my pets.” Again that coy voice filled the air, elegant and feminine with a strong accent. It was definitely the voice of the woman that had bested her in battle - that black-haired lunatic wearing glasses and wielding some kind of dark, forbidden magic. How was any bounty hunter that relied on technology supposed to compete with a gigantic demonic heel appearing above her and stomping her flat?! She should’ve watched the witch fight a few times before making this leather-bound bet. “How’s the fit, dear? A little snug around that tiny pussy of yours? What about the little treat I slipped into your backside?”

As if Samus needed the reminder. The leather riding against her folds was only half the problem - the set of beads the witch had pressed into her ass were yet another thing she couldn’t possibly ignore. The leather-clad blonde groaned in pleasure from the very mention of them, and finally she found herself the strength to speak. Though the smooth, secure headpiece of the catsuit didn’t allow her to see she still turned her face upwards to the source of the woman’s voice, and her own tone quivered forward in a fashion that Samus Aran wasn’t used to - submissive.

“It...It feels...good.” She swallowed and shuddered, shamefully admitting that it was true. There were scant few women in the universe that could bring Samus Aran to such a point on her knees, but it would seem that she had finally found one. Her time in her Zero Suit had indeed conditioned her to enjoy the tight press of leather wrapped around her figure, but never would she have guessed she’d enjoy relinquishing her power so smoothly. Once more her voice quivered forward, speaking to the one that had bested her. “What are you going to do with me...Mistress?”

“Oh, pish posh, don’t insult me with such meandering titles.” That elegant voice slipped forward again, as cocky as ever. “I think...Goddess has a much better ring to it, don’t you, dear?”

“...Goddess.” The fact that the word dropped so swiftly from Samus’ lips and that it felt so natural was as heavy a testament as anything that she had completely been conquered. A smile began to form at the corner of her lips, though she couldn’t enjoy it for long - the Goddess was already ushering a ball gag against her tongue and gently pressing it into her mouth. Samus naturally allowed it; whimpering as her nose became the only spot on her left unguarded by leather, fully giving her body’s sensations away to that grip of dark, sexy material.

“To answer your question, dear, I’m going to take my new pet for a walk first.” The conquering woman purred, and after attaching the ballgag securely she lifted up yet another gift Samus couldn’t see - a leather leash she began to affix to a hook at the girl’s collar. Once she had it secured she stood and began to slowly walk; only pausing long enough to give her pet a tug and encourage her to begin waddling behind on her knees. “Then I’ll see what my lover Jeanne thinks of you. Who knows, by the end of the night you could have two Goddesses to worship!”

Samus Aran, most talented bounty hunter in the universe, found herself quivering at the thought within her tight, black, warm prison. 

That round of Smash was the best she had ever lost.

End.


End file.
